


Beautiful in true form

by the_amazin_man



Series: Jane's Sexy Adventure in a New Body [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_amazin_man/pseuds/the_amazin_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Ben have been dating, So they meet in Ben's dorm one night to "study"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in true form

Jane was happy today, unlike most days previously in her life. Before the beauty spell was used on her she had been squeaky and afraid of everything. 

Jane was now dating Ben because of her new looks. Mal and Ben had broke up, as they were never seriously dating.

Ben and Jane were now dating and they were doing it very seriously. They had kissed for the first time over spring break, and they had both loved it. Jane was going to "study" in Ben's dorm after school. 

When Jane arrived in Ben's dorm she slid all of her books under the bed, and waited for Ben to come into his dorm. Ben opened the door and walked in "Oh, there is my beautiful girlfriend." For the next hour or so they studied and did their homework together like the last couple of weeks. At about 9:00, when they finished Ben asked "Do you want to get a little reward now that we are done with our homework?" Jane responded "Yes, yes I want a reward." 

With that they embraced and started to kiss. That was the best feeling Jane had ever experienced. Ben's hands were slowly creeping up Jane's shirt as they tumbled onto the bed. Striping off both his and Jane's shirts in one single motion, Ben started to grip Jane's breasts through her bra. Jane let out a moan. Ben continued to explore and brushed his teeth across her neck, and she feels hot prinpicks under her skin. Accepting the fate Jane started to rock her hips and kiss Ben's cheek. As she was doing that, she was slowly slipping off Ben's pants. When that was done she slipped off her skirt. The only things left between complete nudity were her bra and panties and Ben's underwear. She could feel Ben's cock through the thin layer of fabric. Jane wanted nothing more than the fabric to be removed. Ben was unclipping the bra and starting to lick small circles around her nipples. Ohhhhh, that felt really good. Jane started to slip her fingers into his underwear and stroke his penis. Ben shuddered at Jane's touch but came back with more courage than thought possible a few hours ago. Ben teared away the underwear and Jane saw the penis. She thrust out her mouth and started to suck on it. A white liquid came out into Jane's mouth and enjoyment spread all throughout her very being. She stopped to suck on the dick and moved back up to the lips. She kissed Ben and he kissed her back. Their tongues met in Ben's mouth, stroking each other. During that, Ben moved his cock into Jane's pussy. The sensation was discomforting and comfortable at the same time. Again, cum was released and a sensation of joy blossomed all throughout Jane. She never wanted this experience to end. Ben kissing Jane's neck, making hickeys blossom across it. She was kissing his elbow also creating hickeys. They returned to each other lips, Jane biting Ben's urging him to go on. Their tongues meeting finding the perfect spot. Jane's arms warped around Ben's back, as she shoved her breasts onto his chest not wanting the experience to ever end. Jane is starting to get a little tired. So is Ben, so they snuggle up while nude and drift off into a light sleep.

Ben was the first to wakeup, and when he glanced at his clock he shouted "OH, SHIT I AM GOING TO BE SO LATE!" This woke up Jane who also saw the time, it was 8:15. Their first class was starting in only fifteen minutes and counting. Jane knew that everyone would see the signs that they had sex the previous night they both were littered with hickeys. Jane also knew that she would get pregnant with the amount of cum released into her. Jane chanted a quick spell that would reverse the effects. Her hickeys dissolved back into her normal skin and so did Ben's. Jane chanted another spell "Beware, for aware bring my new clothes to me through the air." All of Jane's clothes on the floor flew at her and warped and changed in a shroud of blue mist. When the mist dissolved she was wearing a tight one piece dress that was very tight in certain areas. The dress was a deep blue that Jane was beginning to take a liking to more than the lighter blue her mother always wears. Under that she was wearing a bra(cup size DD) that supported her bust. Her shoes were the classic tan high heels that she wore quite a lot.

Jane hurried off to class. Jane made it to class with five minutes to spare, but Ben wasn't so lucky, he was five minutes late. Jane didn't want her boyfriend to suffer the consequences for that, so as soon as the bell rung to go to second period Jane chanted "Beware, for swear put me back through time." A blue mist enveloped Jane and when it clears it is that morning again. So she does the exact same spells as before, and the hickeys disappear, her clothes put themselves on for her and change to become new. Jane does one last spell and chants "Beware, for swear give my boyfriend some care." Ben's suit came out of the closet and put itself on to him. With that they both packed their things and set off to class. This time, they were both on time. Ben thanked her after class for the help, Jane said that it was no problem.

Everything was going great for Jane then, and she was happy


End file.
